Troublemaker
You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down Negative Elite looked up from morning warm-ups as Zim walked through the door. The way he walked was so confident and full of self pride. She wondered how she ever say him as personality wise attractive. He was considered ugly on Irk since he was really short but Negative Elite saw him as pretty cute because of his height. Of course she would never admit that. Their relationship was awkward enough. Zim sat down at his desk at the very front of the class. He figeted in the uncomfortable desk-chair combination before starting on the problems on the board for the morning. He bit his lip in confusion as he stared down at the paper. The way you bite your lip got my head spinning around She sighed and passed up the paper to Zim who was sitting in front of her. Zim at first looked down at it confused as usual but when he realized what they were he snatched the paper from her hands, gave her a almost silent thank you, and copied down her answers. She feared that she was wrong on some of them and Zim would not be happy if she gave him the wrong answers. After a drink or two I was putty in your hands Zim shot back a look at her as he returned her paper to her. It read I could do better than you. He could tell something was wrong and she knew it. She looked down at her feet embarrased and ashamed. Zim would never forgive her for this. Turns out that she was right Zim was completely unforgiving. "You dare give me, Zim, incorrect answers?!" Zim shouted at her. She shrank back and mumbled a sorry. "Speak up, coward!" Zim barked. "I-I'm sorry I didn't know it was going to be wrong." she pleaded her case. "Well you should have tried harder!" Zim was having none of it. "I already did!" she raised her voice at him. He clutched his gloved claws around her neck with a death grip. "If you EVER yell at me again Negative Elite there will be severe consequences. Understand?" Zim glared daggers into her. All she could do was nod frantically. She started seeing black spots. Zim released her with a drop and she fell to the floor coughing. Stepping over her Zim continued on to his next class. I don't know if I'll have the strength to stand, Oh oh oh The day continued as any other day, Zim sat by himself at his own table and she sat at her own table next to his. They shared answers in Geometry and English and soon the day was over with. Exhausted as usual Negative Elite boarded the same bus as Zim, sitting next to him as he was the only seat not taken, again. Zim wasn't too happy about this and kicked his feet on top of her back making her double over. Zim smirked in satisfaction. Trouble, troublemaker, yeah that's your middle name, Oh oh oh Her bus stop came up and still Zim refused to let her go. "Zim, this is my stop." she tried getting up. Zim used his heel to kick her back down. "You can walk." Zim responded unfased as the doors closed and the driver continued to the next stop that was already blocks away from her apartment complexes. 'I never complete stuff but it is my mission to complete this. '